


A Gift for the Firelord

by DarthCaedus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bloodbending (Avatar), Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sibling Incest, facesitting, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthCaedus/pseuds/DarthCaedus
Summary: Katara is captured during the battle for the North Pole. Zuko, having failed to stop the Avatar from destroying the fleet, thinks to use her as a tool to regain his honor. Ozai is pleased with the gift. Though not as pleased as the Prince had hoped.(Will add pairings and tags as they appear in the story)





	1. Caged

There was a rhythmic movement under her. That was the first thing Katara became aware of. A rolling sensation. Almost like she...  _I’m_ _on a boat_ _!_  No, not a boat. There was hard metal under her, warmed only by contact with her skin. She opened her eyes, and took in her surroundings. 

She was in a cage. There was no other way to describe it. A cage, like the song bird prisons she had viewed in the earth kingdom. Hanging from a chain attached to a metal beam above. She was alone in the room, a single steel door connected to the wall. The rhythm again reached her mind, as the fog of long term unconsciousness reached her. And then it all clicked.  _The steel, the cage, the movement of the sea._ Her last memory hit her. Fighting Zuko over Aang. 

“I rise with the sun.” He had said before knocking her out with a blast.  _How did he get me from there? Why? Wasn’t he after_ _A_ _ang_ _?_  She waited, the metal hard under her knees. Her water bag was gone, she wore only her simple blue dress and underthings, and her necklace was missing. She waited, for what felt like hours. And no one came, no one checked on her, only the familiar roll of the sea.  _At least I can still feel that._  She thought to herself, as her eyelids drooped. 

“Wake up peasant.” A soft voice. Different from Kya’s. Katara had been dreaming of her mother. This wasn’t the same voice. This had steel in it, under the velvet. “Wake up, water bender.”

Her eyes opened, slowly, blinking away the last film of sleep. There was a face in front of her. Just outside the bars. A perfect face. Small nose, amber eyes, eyebrows under perfect control, hair cut to frame the lines of the pretty face, lips colored just enough. 

“Step away from her Azula.” Katara recognized that voice. That gravelly all too familiar voice. The pretty face in front of her smirked and pulled back. 

“Lighten up ZuZu. I just wanted to get a good look at the new toys before we get back to father.” The smile the girl sent her way made Katara shiver. There was no humor there. Only malice. 

“I am sure you will get plenty of close looks after we return to the capital, princess Azula.” Another voice, half remembered. An overweight man was behind the two.  _The two who look a little similar._  He was looking at her with an expression that bordered on...  _sympathy?_  She held his gaze for a moment, before Zuko spoke again. 

“We will get to do whatever Father wishes when we return home.” The scarred prince declared. “This peasant is a gift for him. A gift, in exchange for my honor.” 

“I won’t be a gift for anyone!” Katara shouted, surprising everyone in the room with the outburst. Even herself. She stood as much as the small cage would allow, her head and shoulders hunched. “Zuko, what are you doing? Where is Aang?!”

The prince opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the pretty girl. “The Avatar escaped my brother. You were his consolation prize.” 

“Be quiet Azula!” He yelled, his hands forming fists. Katara noticed that small tendrils of smoke curled up from the closed edges of his hands. He turned to address the waterbender. “The Avatar got away from me that time. He will not again.”

“He didn’t just get away from you Zuzu.” The girl, Katara now knew her as Azula, said. “He smashed an entire fleet. Killed Admiral Zhao. What will Father say when he learns that you almost prevented that disaster, but couldn’t quite manage it?”

“He’ll understand.” Zuko’s voice had grown quiet. Katara could hear the pain, under his sulky attitude. “Once I bring her to him. The last waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe.”

There was silence, as his words sank in. Silence filled with very different reactions. Zuko looked pensive. He refused to meet Katara’s eyes. The older man was still sad as he gazed in her direction. Azula,  _Zuko’s younger sister,_  had a small smile on her lips.  _An evil smile_. And Katara could feel horror welling up in her. They were taking her to the Fire Lord. A gift. Human chattel to pay the Prince’s debt. 

“You can’t do this. You won’t!” A word Zuko had said was ringing in her ears.  _Why didn’t I see it_ _before._  They would not take her to the Firelord. Because she was a waterbender.  _I’m sorry S_ _okka_ _,_ _Aang_ _._  She would stop them. Summoning her intermediate skill with her native Element, she reached out. Waves began to pummel the ship as it rocked back and forth. If she could just capsize it, she could take them all to the grave. End the Firelord’s filthy line with her life. A sacrifice worth making. 

She felt sudden agony, and dropped to the floor of her cage like her strings had been cut. The last thing her eyes saw was a flash of blue lightning, and amber eyes twinkling at her. 


	2. Rape

Katara walked with her head held high. As though the metal collar around her throat, the cuffs on her wrists, the chains connecting them and leading her to Zuko’s closed hand did not exist. She would not give these Fire Nation Animals the satisfaction of having her bound. She passed pillars and torches and decorated tapestries of past Firelords. The decadence she saw here sickened her. Even the appallingly over-royal Northern Water Tribe hadn't displayed their wealth in such a disgusting manner.  _It's_ _not enough that they burn the world, they have to show off their depravity._  She kept her mouth shut as they passed a large set of gold engraved doors. 

“Father, Zuko and I come bearing a gift!” Azula crowed from Katara’s left. She had a bounce to her step, and a slight wiggle to her still slightly immature hips. 

“I have a gift for you Father.” Zuko said, slightly quieter than his perfect sister. “A gift worthy of my honor. The last-”

“Do you bring me the Avatar?” The voice was gravelly like Zuko’s, but lacked any of the warmth. It seemed almost joking with its question. Katara could see the outline of the voice’s user. Behind a wall of bright red flames. Along the sides of the carpeted path stood Fire Nation dignitaries. Generals, high ranking nobility, favored officers. Katara did not like the looks the men and women she saw gave her. “I do believe that was the price I set on your honor, Prince Zuko.”

She saw Zuko stiffen in front of her. “I bring you a prize of nearly equal worth, Father. One of his companions, the last-”

“Did I tell you I wanted an urchin who aided the Airbender?” The voice was openly scornful now. “Or did I command you, Prince Zuko, to bring me the Avatar or never return?” Azula turned and gave him a wide smile. “Do not look so pleased Princess. Your ship is the one that brought him here, correct?” 

The girl’s smile faltered for a brief moment. “Yes Father. I believed his gift to you to be one of value.”

“If it is not the Avatar, then you have helped aid his treason. Do I need to have a private lesson with my favorite daughter about loyalty?” Katara could see the perfect girls step falter ever so slightly, and a tightness appear in her body. 

“I have the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe Father!” Zuko blurted out, the procession stopping just before the raised platform. They were close enough that Katara could feel the heat of the flames. The others around her did not flinch from the heat. 

There was silence in the court. All the gathered people seemed to hold their breathe. And then the monster spoke. “Is she now. I had thought that irritating bloodline to be exterminated years ago.”

That did it. Katara could suffer in silence for her own indignities. But not this. “Your raiders failed! They killed all of our bender's years ago. They came and murdered my mother. But they didn’t get me. You didn’t win Firelord. Just like you won't win this war. Aang will stop you! The Avatar is more-” she cut off as a jolt of agony shot through her form. Azula had taken hold of one of her chains, and sent a bolt of electricity through it. Katara cried out from the agony. Her feet held firm though, not shaming her by dropping her into unconsciousness. 

“She has spirit, children. Prince Zuko, perhaps you have brought me a gift indeed.” The man behind the voice stoodand waved his hand. The flames before him parted and allowed him to pass. “Bring her with us. And I will assess the value of this gift you claim is equal to the honor you lost.” 

They left out a side chamber. The escort fell away leaving only Katara and the siblings, following a few steps behind the monster before her. The man who wanted to burn the world for his ancestors' pride. Katara wanted to speak. To beg for her freedom, to threaten them, to rage at them with the generations of suffering her people had endured. Azula held her chain however. Azula, with the hand that could produce such terrible pain. They walked down the corridor, more opulence sickening Katara until reaching an ornate set of doors. Fire nation guards with their white face masks stood guard.  _They guard empty rooms?_  And the four of them proceeded inside. 

The room was an antechamber, holding a throne, a desk, a large mirror worth a fortune, and several cushions for kneeling petitioners. Without pausing, the Firelord swept into a side chamber. His swirling robes making for an intimidating stride. Zuko led with her chain still clenched in his white knuckled fist. Katara stopped short once she saw the room. And felt the collar pull her forward anyway. 

A large bed dominated the room. Dressers and other furniture dotted the space, but the bed was the focus. It was intimidating. Crafted of metal with its enormous mattress covered in padding and sheets it was clearly too big for one person. She gawked openly. Never in her life had she seen such wealth. 

“Father, what are we doing here?” Zuko sounded more unsure than Katara had ever heard him. “Surely down to the cells with her. You want to have her kept safe. She is an accomplished bender.”

“Do you see any water in here she could use to fight us Prince Zuko?” The older man had more amusement in his voice. Before Zuko’s open mouth could say anything, his father continued. “Or is your opinion of the royal line so low that you think the three of us o match for a half-trained peasant?” 

Zuko bowed his head, halfway dropping to a knee. “No Father. I was simply concerned for your safety.”

“Why should you worry for our Fathers safety Zuzu?” Azula had slunk forward to stand just behind the Firelord. “He hasn’t needed your concern for three years. Why would we start needing it now?”

Zuko shook in front of Katara, his rage barely contained. Before he could speak the elder man spoke out again. “Enough children. I wish to test your gift to me Prince Zuko. Prepare her.”

There was silence for a moment as Zuko did not move. “Did you not hear me, Prince Zuko? I commanded you to prepare her.”

“Er, Father. Prepare her for what?”

The Firelord sighed. “Princess Azula, perhaps you can clue your brother in to exactly what our purpose is here.” Katara noticed the shudder that ran through the girl, barely outside of containment. And then the princess began to untie her parents’ robes. 

“F-father?” Zuko had taken a step back, closer to her.  _If I jumped forward, I could put my chain around his neck._  But the Firelord had looked at her. Really looked at her for the first time. And the gaze sent chills up her back. 

“Surely you can't be so dense as to not understand what you are gifting me, son?” Azula had finished untying his sash with practiced ease. And she was no working on freeing his body from the robe. “You brought me a gift, did you not? I wish to indulge in your generosity. Now,  _prepare her_  Prince Zuko.” There was a definite sense of command to the tone. 

Time seemed to stretch out for her. No one moved, save for Azula calmly stripping her father. His chest, more muscled than a man of such opulence should have, came into view. And then to Katara’s blush she began to remove his lower garments. Zuko hesitated. And as he met his father's eyes, Katara felt him shift. He had been defeated. With a glance the last shreds of good had burned away. HE turned towards her with resolve. 

“Please Zuko...” She pleaded, her own voice sounding whiny in her ears. “Please, don’t do this. Please.” He looked at her. There was pain in his eyes. Pain and purpose. With a slightly shaky hand he took hold of her sleeve. She jerked away.

“No need to be gentle Prince Zuko. I don’t intend to allow her those clothes again after today.” The Firelord’s words made both her and Zuko flinch. She risked Zuko’s gaze to glance at the man. And immediately saw that he was in his undergarments. And the considerable bulge underneath.  _Please,_ _Aang_ _, Spirits, anyone save me!_  

Zuko tightened his expression. And she knew the fight was over. While she struggled, he simply took ahold of her top and pulled. The fabric, so worn down by their hasty flight northward, tore away in his grasp. She found herself quickly clad only in her undergarments. He stopped, and looked back at his father. She wished she hadn't followed his gaze. 

Ozai stood nude, his body a solid mass of muscle. And his only daughter knelt beside him, her eyes locked on Zuko’s. Her hand stroking up and down the rigid length of her sire’s penis. A sizeable penis, by Katara’s nonexistent expectations. 

“Did I tell you to stop my son?” The man’s vice was low, like a slick of poison on a pond. Dangerous and calm. “Finish preparing her, then bring her to my bed.”

Kata looked at Zuko, pleading with her eyes and pulling with her hands. He met her gaze and she saw just how broken he was by this. This was not the return home he had ever imagined. His sister, incestuous. His father a lecher. His honor still on the line. Katara could see the pain written plainly on his scarred features. And she knew he would make the wrong decision. A hand moving slowly, controlled, he grabbed hold of her under top. And he yanked. 

The wool pulled tight, but did not give. With another pull he tried again. And still the fabric held. She hoped, allowed herself to be happy for one brief moment. And then he added fire to his touch. Her top burned and pulled away, her breasts hanging out for all three to see. Ozai stared openly, hungrily at her young flesh. Azula looked with a burning mix of desire, anger, and jealousy at Katara’s larger bust. And Zuko, the prince who had brought them to this point, he averted his gaze. That did not go unnoticed by his sister. Her hand still maintained a measured pace up and down her father's hard cock. 

“Aw, is little Zuzu shy?” She mocked, her eyes straying defiantly up to Katara’s own. Yes, there was real anger in them. 

“Be quiet Azula.” Ozai commanded, and her mouth snapped shut. “I am sure a son of mine has seen so many fine breasts these little girls mean nothing to him.” Zuko’s face snapped up and Katara could see the shame burning in his cheeks at his fathers calculated jab. Angry now, he ripped her light skirt away before she could react. She wore only her shackles now. 

“Zuzu, take off her steel. She doesn’t need it here. We can handle any peasant tricks she might throw at us.” Azula had half risen from her kneeling position when Ozai’s hand touched her head. She grimaced downward, where only Katara could catch the expression. 

“Daughter, a girl such as her will be tight and dry for me. Remedy that.” And to Katara and Zuko’s horror Azula calmly placed her own flesh and blood’s cock between her lips, and then dove forward. Her nose against his groin they could hear her gagging sounds. Zuko snapped from his daze at a loud retch from his sister, and began to remove Katara’s shackles.

“Please Zuko, please don’t. Please help me get away. Please don’t let him...” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence. 

“What do you expect me to do Katara!” He whispered fiercely. She was shocked. She hadn't realized he knew her name. He grabbed her by the hair, and started to drag her to the bed. Azula pulled away from her father with a loud cough, a line of slobber connecting her perfect lips to his penis. Her makeup had started to run from the effort of maintaining the deepthroat.

Katara struggled as Zuko pulled her onto the bed. She struggled as he held her arms above her head, as Ozai spread her thighs. Despite her crying, pleading, begging, Ozai still lined up the seemingly enormous cock with her opening. And as tears flowed down her cheeks he pushed inward. The pain hit immediately. She was not excited, she was not wet. And the meager wetness Azula had provided only gave him comfort. Not her virgin walls. He pushed in steadily anyway. She could see it on his face. Her suffering was exciting him. Her vision blurred as she tried to avoid thinking about her reality. 

“Look at me, Katara of the Water Tribe.” The Firelord’s voice carried command. “Look at your new owner.” Her tears blurred her vision and she blinked them away. Vaguely she felt something brush her hair. And recoiled. 

Zuko was straining closer to her on the bed. He had a sizeable tent in his pants as he moved, seemingly without notice.  _The evil bastard is enjoying seeing this!_ And she screamed then, rage and pain filling the room. The only sound to follow was Azula’s carefully controlled laugh. 

“I think she’s enjoying it Father!” The princess giggled. 

“Nearly as much as you do, Princess Azula.” He said with a soft grunt, bottoming out in the waterbender’s unprepared hole. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Azula fell silent at that, and wandered closer to her brother. 

Katara saw through her pain and rage as Azula reached towards her brother, and began to extract his rigid cock. He struggled at first, his words lost on Katara. Azula reached harder, with a stroke of her fingers, and his weak resolves broke. Together father and daughter moved. Stroking, thrusting, forward and back. And together they reached their goal. 

Ozai yanked out of Katara, his cock aimed forward while it fired repeated jets of white semen out onto her dark stomach and breasts. Azula kept up her steady tugging on her brother as he painted Katara’s face. She cried harder, her tears mixing with the pooling semen on her cheeks. She curled into a ball as they let her go, and cried into the darkness of her own closed eyes.  _Please_ _Aang_ _, save me!_


	3. Provocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that subtle scene in Season 3 Episode 1. And this image of it  
> https://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/ShadowMist/655065/Azula-Pin-Up

Zuko had just removed the first pieces of his ceremonial armor when he sensed the presence darkening his doorstep. Just the sound of her measured breathing, and the barest hint of her scent, and Zuko knew who had come to visit. 

“Azula.” He said. It was not a question but she chose to see it as one.

“Yes, it's me ZuZu. I think we need to talk.”

It was the day after Zuko had delivered their father his  _gift_. Zuko shuddered a little at the thought. Her eyes pleading with him and her cries as Ozai deliberately hurt her. And it was Zuko’s fault. “We don’t have anything to talk about Azula. I'm tired.” 

She didn’t make a move to leave, instead coming forward to step into his field of view. She wore a red robe with gold trim, her hair down and soft, her feet bare. “I think we do need to talk, dear brother. About the peasant you brought for father.” Her hand trailed up his arm to rest just under his chin. “And about your feelings for her?”

He pulled away as though burned. “I have no feelings for the prisoner.” 

Azula moved to sit on the edge of his enormous bed. “I’m not saying you feel romantically inclined to the filthy peasant, Zuko. But you feel... bad for her. You have sympathy for your part in bringing her here. And you feel guilty that it's her, not the Avatar.”

He was stunned. Silenced. With a slow pace he went over and sat next to her. “How do you always do that Azula. You always know what people are thinking.”

She rested her head and his shoulder for a moment before commenting, “I’m a people person Zuko.” Her hand slipped into his lap to caress at his cock through the layers of clothes. She smirked as it twitched. “I’m a people person, and I can see that you need some fun with a certain kind of person.” 

He pushed her away, harder than he had intended. Azula slipped off the edge of the bed and out of sight. Feeling sorry for that he stood and rounded the bed. She sat, on the floor, looking up at him with hurt in her eyes. Her robe had fallen open and he could see that she wore nothing underneath. Her breasts, only the second he had seen, were noticeably smaller than Katara’s. Whereas the southern bender had dark skin giving way to dark brown crowns, Azula was pale. Her nipples were barely a pinker shade than the surrounding skin. 

Azula forced a smile while she squeezed a single tear out of her eye. “If you wanted to do this rough Zuko you could have just said so.” She lifted up to her knees, letting her robe pool around her ankles with the motion. She was bare in front of him, with only a tiny patch of black hair above her mound. When she saw his eyes stray there she explained, “Father only lets me keep that much. He says he doesn’t want reminders that his little princess is growing up.” Azula took advantage of the revulsion that statement had caused to lunge forward and slice his pants free with a precise knife of blue flame.

Only his underwear hid the growing bulge as he tried to process what was happening. He had been gone three years. In just three years could everything have changed so much? “Azula, stop this!” he blocked her incoming hands with his own, catching her by the wrists and holding tight. She twisted and fought until he was forced to pull her close. Still holding her hands in place, he could feel her bare bum just over his undergarments. And to his own disgust he started swelling more.

“Why Zuzu, how improper. A brother shouldn’t get hard in front of his sister.” She squirmed against him, letting his rod slip over and between her cheeks repeatedly. “Let's go with it. I know people brother. And I can see that you are just like father. He gets hard when he hurts me too.”

“Be quiet Azula!” Zuko yelled at her while pushing away. She stumbled for a moment before her balance could catch, and whirled to face him. 

“You’ll have to make me Zuko. Little prince Zuko. A big cock but no honor. No girl to put it in. Not with that scar on your face. What girl would let you?” She stopped and smirked at his smoking fists. “Maybe mother would have if she hadn’t run away. Little Zuko putting his cock up Queen Ursa’s dirty cunt. I bet she’d get off on-” Azula was silenced by his open palmed slap. There would be a bruise and a burn on her face. Before she could say or do anything else he had her by the throat. 

“I said to be quiet Azula. Never speak about mother like that.” 

She reached down and freed his straining cock with a burst of fire. “Why?” She croaked around his tight fist. “It has you so very hard.”

He threw her down onto the floor again. While she started to rise again, he stepped forward. He next barb was silenced by his length as he forced it between her lips. “The only way to keep you silent Azula. I don’t know what father did to you, but I’m sorry I wasn’t here to stop it.” He started thrusting with a frenzied pace, the thrusts of a boy who has never done this before. Her sounds, disgusting as they were exhilarating made him pump faster. Their eyes met and he felt a sick thrill at the tears that drained from her eyes. 

“I bet you are enjoying this Azula. Getting your bratty mouth filled with something other than your jibes for once.” She nodded enthusiastically and he realized he had stopped pumping. She was fucking her own throat up and down his length. And her hand had come up to caress his balls. With a wet sounding gasp she pulled free and slid around behind him. 

“Don’t be sorry. Father took me as his princess the same day you sailed away.” she parted his cheeks and dove in before he could object. His cock throbbed with the disgusted pleasure at her words. 

“Father raped you... when you were eleven Azula?” The assault on his puckered asshole was sending sparks along his cock. He tongue knew just where to push and just how much pleasure to start opening him up. 

“Can’t rape... the willing!” She gasped out from between tongue lashings of her brother's asshole. Even Zuko, usually oblivious, could hear the lie in her bravado. But what she was doing felt too good for him to press the issue. He had never even considered his anus in any way sexual, but she was showing him how wrong he was. Her tongue had pushed in nearly to its base while her hands used her won throat juices to slide up and down his cock. His foreskin slipping all over the head when her finger wasn’t. 

It was more pleasure than he had ever had, more than he knew he could have. “Azula!” He cried out. “I’m going to...” She slid over to his front again, and took the head of his cock back onto her tongue. Wriggling the tip around his urethra she felt the sudden throbbing. And then a gush of burning liquid slammed against her tongue. Resisting the urge to swallow, she dutifully helped work every drop into her mouth. 

While Zuko fell to the floor in a near mindless heap, she gathered her robe around her shoulders, and slipped out of the door. His last thought before letting himself sink into a sticky sleep was that she hadn't swallowed. 


	4. Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula lets some of her own demons loose on the prisoner.

Azula walked the short distance to the Firelord’s rooms, choosing a small metal door across the hall from his. Strictly speaking only he was allowed inside the cell block in the palace, but no one was going to stop the princess when she had purpose to her stride. It was rumored that Sozin had kept the airbending children he had captured here, desperate to find some sign that the Avatar was among their number. All for nothing, the world now knew. 

Inside were a double row of cells. Metal cages really, with manacles attached to the walls. The cells had been empty for quite some time. Except for that week he had kept Azula in here when she was twelve.  _Simply_ _for crying when he penetrated my ass the first time._ She thought with bitterness. How weak she had been. The shame of the palace staff watching as Ozai dragged his sobbing naked daughter to the cell block, blood still dripping down her leg from the rip her ass had suffered. The shame still haunted her when she saw knowing eyes glance at her bottom. 

Feeling her temper rise at the memories, as intended, she opened the one occupied cell. The water tribe peasant was asleep, her hands loosely shackled to the back wall. Azula smirked in the darkness before leaning down to kiss the girl. It was a gentle kiss, slowly opening the dark skinned girls mouth. Katara's murmured a name, “Jet?” as Azula slid the mouthful of Zuko’s cum across into her mouth. 

She came fully awake as she remembered her situation. Azula clamped her hand over the girls mouth and pinched her nose shut. “Better swallow that royal gift, slut. Or I won't let you breathe.” They struggled briefly before Katara’s exhausted brain simply gave up. She swallowed and grimaced. 

Azula flicked her wrist and lit a torch on the wall. Its harsh blue light made her even more sinister and she knew it. She reveled in it. She paced slowly, letting her eyes take in the nude girl's body.  _Bigger breasts than me._ She thought with a flash of aroused irritation. They were very fine-looking tits.  _How dare that peasant outclass me._

“So what makes you so special that Zuko thinks he can buy back his honor with you?” Azula wasn’t expecting an answer. 

“I don’t know.” The little bitch spat out, daring to meet the princess’ eyes. Azula let that insult slide, for the time being.

“You aren't that good to look at. I suppose poor ZuZu has been away for so long, he forgot what a properly bred woman is like.” She ran a hand up her robed hip, regally hinting at her curves.  _Curves more like a child compared to this peasant!_  Azula was suddenly very aware that she had on a garment, and the nude girl in front of her was very pretty. Despite her jab, the water bender was very good to look at. Azula knelt close to the girl's face, and smirked as the water tribe bitches eyes were drawn to the slit in the robe. Where Azula’s perfectly manicured pussy was on display. Her arousal from sucking Zuko off was just starting to drip and Azula could see the moment her scent, delicate with a hint of Fire Nation spice, hit the peasant’s nose. 

“If you wanted to look at my cunt, you should have said so.” Azula said as she untied the robe. It slid off her muscled form, and she was nude for the third time that night. The girl recoiled from her, huddling up against the wall of her cell. “Now now, you were the one staring. Come, get a closer look.”

Azula moved forward until her moist privates were centimeters from Katara’s face. “Go ahead little girl,” The irony of them being the same age was not lost on Azula. “Give it a taste. Eat the royal pussy like your life depends on it.”

Katara shut her lips firmly and shook her head. Azula could see disgust, fear, and hate swirling in her blue eyes. And it made Azula shiver with desire. For once, she was the one in charge. She was the one abusing a helpless girl.  _You think you’ve broken me down father. I’ll show your new toy that I’m twice the Fire Lord you are._

 _“_ Are you refusing then peasant?” Katara nodded fiercely and Azula grinned. “Good. I was hoping you would.” Her royal pussy clenched at the wave of concern and fear that ran through the darker girls features.

The princess strolled away, heading just outside of the cell. The rack she was looking for was in the shadows to purposefully keep the prisoner in suspense. She’d know what was coming soon enough. Azula selected a heavy leather flogger, designed to cause a great deal of pain without tearing the flesh of the victim. She didn’t want to upset her father.  _Or he’ll use it on me again._  As she stepped back into the torchlight, the girl had a look of horror on her face.

“You wouldn’t, you can’t!” She shouted, almost seeming to draw deeper into the wall. “Please don’t...” The begging trailed off as she met Azula’s amber eyes. 

“Now why would I do that?” She sneered, feeling her nipples harden from excitement. “It's going to be so much fun. Let's see what kind of marks we can make on that dark skin of yours.” She brought the flogger down, not really aiming anywhere in particular. It hit Katara’s arm with a few of the leather cords curling around and biting into her breast. Her reaction was to cry out, once, and then clack her teeth together and seethe at the princess. Azula struck her several more times. The regular pattern of the blows shifted across the huddled body, forcing Katara to try and protect her face with the arms. Azula quickly grew tired of that game.

“This is no fun.” She pouted. “Let's get you into a better position, peasant.” Azula moved to the wall of the cell and started hauling on the chains attached there. To Katara’s horror her manacles drew tight and started to haul her up onto her feet. The chains disappeared into a pulley system in the dungeon ceiling. In moments her struggling body had been pulled up to her toes. Her body practically hung from her wrists and she cried softly from the strain. That sound, the quiet sobs and hiccups coming from the girl's mouth, made Azula press her thighs together. Is that how she had sounded when Ozai had brought her in here?  _No, I_ _certainly_ _was stronger than that!_

 _“_ That's better!” Azula laughed, bringing her arm back. “Just tell me when you are ready to taste the royal pussy and end this.” Unwilling to give the girl a chance to back out, not when the fun was truly about to begin, Azula began to whip her. 

The leather thongs slapped and bit into the girls flesh as Azula took aim. Breasts, thighs, belly, all over the dark flesh she whipped. Katara’s sobbing turned into cries of pain. Azula lost herself in the pleasure of whipping this inferior creature. She started to strike exclusively where it would hurt most. Focusing her blows across the water benders nipples. Her cries turned to screams as the leather left welts across her poor tits. Azula pulled back, looking at the stripes across the girl's body. With a cruel smile she pulled back and brought the flogger up between the girls' legs. 

The air left Katara in a flash. She couldn’t scream, couldn’t even inhale. Azula cackled at the pain she had just caused. The recently deflowered cunt still pained her, and now the whip had done its job even better than Azula had hoped. She couldn’t resist touching herself, first tweaking her own nipples before running her right arm down to stroke eagerly at her clit. The girl screamed away her agony, slowly devolving into horrified sobs as she saw the princess openly masturbating to her pain. As her cries dwindled down, Azula again cocked her arm back behind, aiming for the girls pained groin again. 

“Enough!” Katara shouted. “Please, enough. I’ll do it...”

“I can't hear you, little girl.” Why did saying that simple phrase turn her on so? “You’ll do what exactly?”

“I’ll...” She trailed off as a flush of color rushed to her cheeks. “I’ll lick you.” 

Azula brought the flogger up against the tops of her thighs. “That's not what I commanded you to do.”

Katara looked puzzled. And then realization seemed to strike her. She mumbled something, and then quickly shouted when Azula raised the whip again, “I’ll eat your pussy.” The whip struck, hitting the undefended breasts again. “I’ll eat the royal pussy like my life depends on it!” she screamed out. 

Azula smiled again, and immediately began to lower the girl to the stone floor. She collapsed in a heap, wracked with sobs. The princess gave her a moment, and then pushed the girl over with her foot. Now on her back Katara just stared at a point on the ceiling while she cried. 

Azula savored the moment, as her legs straddled the girls head. And slowly lowered her pussy down towards the weeping face. She let her weight settle feeling the sobs against her sensitive parts. While that feeling of power alone was amazing, Azula wanted more. She wanted to satisfaction of being this slut’s first girl. That sent a troubling question through her. 

“Water tribe slave,” She called back. “Have you tasted another girl before?” There was silence, so Azula rocked back just enough that her muscled ass could cover the girl's nose.  _Just like with Ty Lee that time in_ _moms'_ _room._  She mused to herself. As the girl started to struggle from her lack of air, Azula let herself enjoy the writhing under her body. She lifted just enough to let her gasp for air. 

“I am not going to ask again.”

“Once!” She gasped out, “On Kyoshi Island!” Azula could feel the hate flowing in the words. Yes, this girl feared Ozai. She resented Zuko. But any pity she may have had for Azula was being washed away into hate. Good. 

“Then put that skill to work water tribe whore. Make the royal pussy happy.” She sat back down again, allowing the girl to breathe through her nose. 

They established a rhythm after that. When the girl did something Azula liked she got to breath. When the cruel princess was displeased, there was a period of no air. As the pleasurable feeling grew, Azula decided to drive the knife of cruelty in deeper. She started to play with the girl's pussy in front of her. And found it to be at least a little wet already. 

“You filthy girl!” She exclaimed as she started to abuse the clit under her thumb. “Getting wet from being my slave. What would the avatar say?” She felt the pussy spasm under her at those words, and started to work it over all the harder. “You better cum before me, peasant. Or it will be the whip again.” She felt renewed sobs as the girl had no choice but to surrender to her feelings. 

In what felt like no time, Katara was spasming under Azula’s ministrations. Forced to cum against her will.  _Like that_ _first time_ _father made me._  Azula could remember how the shame of that was worse than the pain he had inflicted. The knowledge that she had just inflicted that mental anguish on the girl made her twitch and groan. It wasn’t the best orgasm of her life, but it certainly was enjoyable. She even felt a small squirt of her pleasure fire out into Katara’s open mouth. 

As the glow of the orgasm faded, she picked herself up, grabbing her discarded robe in the process. As she slipped it on, she regarded the room. The girl lay in a sobbing heap, the flogger just out of the reach the chains allowed. Azula decided to leave it. A reminder that she might come back. With a wave of her hand the torch went out. In the darkness she said happily, “Sleep well peasant girl. I'm certain father will want to have another go at you tomorrow.”


	5. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai reminds Azula of the hierarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the rest of this fic, this is dark and gross.

“Princess, your presence is required in the Firelord’s private chambers.”   
Azula was pulled from her training by the obsequious voice of a servant, a young man hired from the capital city. Not much to look at. She mused as she extinguished the blue flames swirling around her. But maybe still fun to punish for disturbing me.   
“And did my father order you to disturb me during my exercises?” The princess asked with that cold tone of hers guaranteed to make anyone shiver.   
“He said right away, your grace.” The boy refused to meet her gaze, keeping his eyes meekly pointed at the floor.   
Azula tilted his head up and stared down at him, relishing the terror. “Did he tell you to disturb me?” She pressed.   
“Not... in those exact words Princess.” The terror turned to confusion.   
“I do not appreciate being interrupted. Off with you, to my quarters. Prostrate yourself at the foot of my bed until I return. Contemplate how best to please me, so as to earn my mercy.” As though I have mercy. The servant visibly trembled, and Azula was impressed he maintained control of his bladder. She left the courtyard, not bothering to ensure her instructions were carried out.   
She slipped into the outer chamber of her father’s suite and padded as quietly as she could into his inner chamber. It wasn’t hard to figure out what this summons was for. What almost all of his private summons had been for the last 3 years. She hated what he had done to her. Hated even more how her body reacted to it. Even now, as she approached his bed chamber door, she could feel her arousal beginning. Anticipation of the degradation she was about to experience. She hated it.   
“Yes father, what would you like me to-” She cut off as she surveyed the scene. The Firelord reclined against his pillows, a robe loosely tied at his waist. It did nothing to conceal his cock, half hard against his thigh. And next to him was the water tribe peasant, still nude. The welts from Azula’s late night visit were still visible across her body.   
“Ah, Azula, timely as always.” He said to her in his gravelly voice. She had heard it remarked by one guard who did not value her life enough that his voice was just this side of madness. That if he ever had a genuine laugh, not one chosen and controlled as he always did, that it would sound like that of an escaped asylum inmate. She had of course killed the women for her impudence. A grisly fate. Shoved my fingers in her poor ass and let a bolt of lightning fly. The smell in the corridor alone had ensured better patriotism from her fellow guards. Azula wholeheartedly agreed with the deceased woman’s assessment of her father’s voice.   
“What does my lord require of me?” She asked, faking her bravado. “It seems he already has a... companion for his bed.”   
“And does my favorite daughter presume that I lack the virility to enjoy two beautiful young women in a day?” Azula shuddered the tiniest bit at the fractional emphasis he put on the word young. One day I’ll kill you, you pedophile. She thought to herself. She thought she had the skill to best him in combat. And feared what he would do if she failed the attempt. Her father was the only person in the world she held in fear. A small voice in her head worried her. Does his perversion run in the family? You know you’ve caught yourself eyeing the fresh recruit’s princess. The young boys, without the definition of years training? The girls before their breasts begin to truly sprout. You are no better than him. She quashed the thoughts before they could spiral out of control.   
“I am your humble servant.” She intoned mechanically. It was one of the first lessons he had taught her in this bedchamber. That was her line to say, whenever he desired her body.   
“Then strip yourself, Azula. Disrobe and then join me. I desire your mouth for more than its sharp tongue today.” Suppressing another shiver at his order and the disgusting implications she began to remove her clothing. The formfitting silks clung to her body, the thin sheen of sweat she had worked up while practicing her forms made the garments roll away. She saw her father’s lust filled eyes as her pale skin was revealed as well as the slave’s look of disgust. And... She stepped closer and locked eyes with the girl. Is that pity?! She allowed a frown to form, the only outward sign of the rage building. How dare that little slave show me pity! Tonight I will teach her better!   
“Azula, if you have had enough staring at my new pet, I believe I gave you an order.” Her father said with a sneer.   
You made an innuendo, you dirty old man. “Of course, father. I live to serve.” She climbed up and knelt gracefully, before leaning down to take his stiffening member into her mouth. The tastes assaulted her tongue. Normally when she did this, all that was there was the flavor of his flesh, a small amount of sweat, and perhaps a bit of his leaking pre-cum. Today was different. Stronger. She could taste his semen on it. As though he had already orgasmed once. And a different taste. Sweeter, with a hint of tang so unlike his... Her eyes widened in outraged shock. She looked from the base of his cock, up to his amber eyes. And she saw the cruelty. Then she glanced down to the peasant. And the small trail of white leaking from her red cunt.   
Realization sunk in as she sank her mouth down to his base. He’s punishing me. Punishing me for what I did to her. Reminding me of my place. And to her horror and shame, she felt herself getting even more wet. Tasting the water tribe bitches cunt on her fathers cock. The combination of flavors. He had cum in her pussy, unprotected. And here his only daughter was, licking their secretions off his rapidly hardening dick.   
“That’s a good princess.” He said, his voice the glacial calm it always was. “Suck daddies dick. Get him hard again. He has somewhere special to put it.” She felt herself perk at that. Her nipples hardened and her pussy twitched. He only said that before he fucked her. And in the agitated state he had brought her to, she needed a good fucking. Deep, hard, with just that risk that she might be pregnant by him. He had fucked her before she was fertile, and it was only a miracle she hadn’t conceived by him so far. That miracle pleased her as much as it irked. It would be so hot to carry their heir. Before I burn him to crisp. She had to remind herself.   
She sucked harder, turning just enough to make eye contact with the peasant. Yes, see this. No one can please this horrible man like I can. No one knows father like me.   
“A special place.” He said, nearly a whisper. With a firm hand he pulled Azula off. She left with a gasp and a line of spit that snapped as she pulled away. Without hesitation she laid on her back and spread her legs wide. “Daughter, prepare the new girls bottom.”  
Azula froze. Katara froze. Ozai smiled that evil smile of his. There was no change for nearly a minute. The tension was nearly palpable. Azula could taste it alongside the other flavors on her incestuous tongue. “Did I stutter, princess?” His voice was ice.   
“No father.” With what would be called a huff in any other girl, she moved and spread the water tribe peasant’s legs. There was her cunt, dripping the royal seed. And below it, glistening, was he puckered brown hole. Never had Azula been more ashamed in her life. But dutifully she moved down. And started to run her tongue over that little hole. The girl shuddered. In disgust Azula hoped. And then she shuddered again, and the princess felt the hole twitch. And then it clenched.   
“Get your tongue in there daughter. I want it opened just enough that I find my entry eased. Don’t make this too pleasant.” He chuckled. That carefully modulated chuckle.   
Azula did as she was told. She stiffened her tongue and started pushing, slowly opening the asshole of her, as of now, rival. She probed and licked, prodded and stretched, writhed and pleasured. And she could taste the girls arousal start drifting. Against her will this treatment was turning the water tribe whore on.   
A strong grip yanked Azula back from her task. “That’s enough daughter.” He was above her on his knees, cock rigid and dripping his excitement onto her back. She hated and loved that thought. “Line me up. And enjoy what I am about to do to her.” She did, smiling into the eyes of the terrified slave. She held his cock up to the hole, and felt him start pushing forward.   
The girl whimpered, grunted, and then began to wail as the royal cock stretched her in ways she hadn’t imagined. Almost Azula felt sympathy. And then she recalled how much younger she had been when first Ozai had sodomized her. And I didn’t even have anyone to prepare me with their tongue. She paused, watching as he began to fuck the girl’s sphincter. Perhaps it’s about time to summon Mai and Ty-Lee back to the capital. She mused, her own asshole twitching at the thought of her closest friends’ tongues working it. Ty-Lee would be happy to do that task, always looking for ways to please her better friend. Mai would hate every second. And that would bring its own pleasure.  
Her father began to groan as his climax neared. The girl began to weep louder. He was really giving it to her hard. Azula knew he much be reaching deep, into her intestine. She knew from bitter experience. He had explained to her, back when she was younger, that he liked her bum for the depth he could reach. A little girl’s cunt only could go so deep. Her ass had more to it, deeper. It would hurt more that way, true. But it would feel oh so good for him to go balls deep. Somehow the dirty words felt even worse coming in that calm measured tone. No different than the voice he used to speak to the nobles in his court behind his veil of flame. As he emptied his royal balls into the peasant’s guts she imagined that curtain of flames blue. Her father’s skull beside her throne. The dark skinned whore and her brother chained to her chair.   
The fantasy cut off as his bell end swung into view. “Clean me off daughter.” He commanded in that no nonsense way of his. She started up. No… He couldn’t… But her could. She knew it. Her hand curled into a fist, blue flames starting to lick up her arm. This didn’t go unnoticed. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and allowed sparks to shoot up his hand. A simple reminder. Her would kill her with lightning if he so chose. And she was not ready to fight him. Not yet.  
Obediently she took him into her mouth again. And tried to ignore the tastes she could detect.


	6. Council

“What news from the northern regions of the Earth Kingdom?” Ozai’s voice, always moderated, almost didn’t grate on Katara’s ears. He sat on his throne as imperious as ever. And she knelt beside his chair, naked as she always was. She barely noticed anymore. After weeks her constant state of undress was starting to feel natural. She was a waterbender. She could adapt and flow in any situation. Not that her body on display was really important during these council meetings. The constant inferno in front of her made both her and her master simply silhouettes. _You don’t have to think of him as that, even if he makes you say it._

“An unusual occurrence recently my Lord.” One of the senior officials reported. General Bujing’s gaze seldom drifted towards her anymore. “Scouts report an earth kingdom fort devastated.”

“I don’t recall ordering an attack.” His hand lightly stroked across her head. A pleased owner petting his faithful hound. She shivered and drew back slightly from the flames. The heat had risen at his touch.

“The destruction wasn’t firebending.” The General frowned slightly, as though the only worthy obliteration could be from his Element. “It appears that earthbending ruined the garrison.” This caused a stir amongst the gathered officials.

“Prince Zuko. What thoughts do you have? You spent time around our enemies in the Earth Kingdom. What is your assessment of this?” His hand stroked more forcefully against her scalp. He didn’t like mysteries.

“It could be unrest amongst their ranks father.” Of everyone in these meetings Zuko stole the most furtive glances her way. His formal armor fit him nicely. She hated herself for even noticing such things. It was his fault she was here. Even if he seemed to regret it.

“Not likely.” Azula drawled at him from the other side of the long table. She had been somewhat subdued since the first time Ozai sodomized Katara. His display to her seemed to have dampened her fires somewhat. “In the last hundred years there have been only three mutinies amongst the earth bender ranks.”

“Then what do you think it is Azula!” His voice was barely within decorum for this room. Katara had been gathering and filing all the information she could. The night the Firelord had taken her anal cherry she had come to some conclusions. First, that there was very little if anything he wouldn’t do to her. Second, there was a rift growing between the princess and her father. And third, Katara had to occupy her mind with something useful if she was to keep her sanity. So she catalogued and learned all she could about the enemy. If… when she was rescued, she could provide valuable information to Aang. _If he is even alive._ The voice in her head sang out, trying to break her.

“It’s clear. The Avatar visited that fortress. And they displeased him.” This produced a chorus of murmurs around the chamber.

“It can’t have been him!” General Shinu called out. “By all reports he has barely learned waterbending. He doesn’t command earth enough for this.”

Zuko frowned and then spoke up. “No. No, it was him. When I first encountered the avatar he demonstrated only airbending skills. Until his eyes and tattoos glowed. And then he used such impressive waterbending it damaged my ship for several days.”

“The Avatar State.”

No one moved. It was the first words Iroh had uttered since the day they arrived in the palace. When there was silence, he grunted and continued. “The Avatar State. Have none of you bothered to read?” Katara felt sadness. The nice old man, the only member of the Fire Nation to show her true kindness at any time, was sounding bitter and angry. “It is the defense mechanism of the Avatar. He gains all the knowledge of his past lives, and considerable strength.”

“Can it be stopped?” Azula cut in. Katara had learned to read that cold face. The sadistic princess was worried, though only the barest hint showed on her beautiful face. “Can we kill him in this state?”

Iroh hesitated for a brief moment, and then shook his head. “No, Princess Azula. When in the Avatar State, he is unstoppable. Prince Zuko and I witnessed this at the Northern Water Tribe.”

Katara felt her insides twist. The night she lost her freedom.

“The night my son regained his honor.” Ozai said. As a tentative smile crossed Zuko’s face, Ozai continued. “To an extent. His gift to me, however enjoyable, was not the quest he was instructed to carry out.” Zuko froze, and Katara could feel his palpable anger and fear. “Investigate this occurrence General.” Bujing bowed, and then began to depart. The meeting was over. “Remain a moment, Prince Zuko.” Azula cast an angry glance at her brother, and then left. Iroh looked with sorrow up towards Katara’s shape in the flames and then shuffled out the door.

“Yes father.” Zuko said diffidently when the room had emptied.

“It has come to my attention that you haven’t been enjoying the gift.”

Zuko flinched as though he had been slapped. The wall of flames grew hotter for a brief moment, its heat leaving spots of pain on Katara’s bare breasts, and then faded away. “No father. I did not hank it appropriate. She was a gift for you, not for me to use myself.”

Ozai laughed one of the perfectly crafted laughs of his. “She is a gift for the family, my son. Your sister certainly didn’t hesitate to use her.” Zuko winced. “Take her for the evening Prince Zuko.” It was clearly a command.

Back in the Prince’s chambers, she stood shaking beside the bed as he undressed. What would he want from her tonight? Her mouth? She wouldn’t be so lucky. Her unprotected vagina? Or worse, her anus like his father enjoyed? She started as she saw him climb into bed in just his tight silk shorts.

“Prince?” Her voice cracked. She was always parched now. They barely allowed her water to survive. Twice she had attempted to use it to escape and been handed to Azula to punish. She shuddered at the memory of those nights. The princess delighted in tormenting her. “Zuko?”

“Get into bed.” His voice was rough, as he faced the far wall.

“But…” She hesitated. “What do you wish of me tonight?”

“I wish your silence.”

This was new. She almost didn’t know how to handle it. _Don’t look a gift polar bear dog in the mouth._ As she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts puzzled over the prince who had ruined her life.

 

 

“Zuzu, I need to borrow your slave!” The cold tones cutting through the room shook Katara awake with a bolt of fear. She sat upright, her hands moving in the ingrained patterns to throw ice in the direction of the doorway. But of course there was nothing to bend. Her eyes met Azula’s and the princess grinned with a sinister smile. She knew exactly what Katara had just attempted. And she would take retribution for it from her hide. “Ty-Lee just arrived, and I have a mind to reward her for her prompt obedience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of real lemons in this one. Plot advancement combined with falling ill literally as my shivering ass writes this. Next time, some fun with a certain circus freak.


	7. Meekness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee finds out some of what has been happening.

Ty Lee balanced on her hands in Azula’s rooms. She had arrived in the capital only a couple hours after midnight, and expected the princess to be asleep. However, guards had immediately escorted her to her childhood friend’s quarters. Azula had greeted her in a red silk robe, giving her a hug that had lingered just a little longer than Ty Lee thought entirely appropriate for Azula’s aura. The princess had an aura of scarlet, deeply happy, with sickly yellow strands running through it. Something had happened to Azula the last couple years. Something had twisted her more inside than before.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the door opening. She smiled and started to speak as her friend came in. And then paused. A lovely dark skinned girl their age followed. Naked. Her eyes widened in outrage upon seeing Ty Lee. The circus performer smoothly rolled to her feet. Her motions far more controlled than her feelings.

“Azula, I didn’t know you had a guest.” _Why is she naked? What is going on?!_ “I’ll just head to my own rooms in the city.”

“No Ty Lee. I invited you here to meet our new toy.” She motioned to the floor. “Sit, pet. Let my friend see what a fine toy Zuko brought us.”

 _Zuko is here? And he brought this girl?_ Ty Lee looked into the blue eyes. She could see the degradation, the disgust, and the fear. It made her own stomach do flips. “That was so sweet of him Azula! Does she have a name?”

“She does.” The princess smiled, not saying anymore. Ty Lee could see the shudder that ran through the poor captive.

There was silence, stretching as no one moved. As Azula very pointedly didn’t name the girl. Ty Lee felt her fear grow. Her friend had always been scary. Now she was downright inhuman.

“Girl, show Ty Lee your respect.” It had the air of a command. Of a carefully worded command.

The waterbender bowed her head and then crawled forward. Her hands came up and grasped Ty Lee’s pink pants. The acrobat tensed, realizing what was about to happen. “No need for that Azula. I’m quite happy already, and I feel oh so respected as it is.”

Azula’s mouth turned down. Just a slight motion. And Ty Lee hastily started untying the laces on her garments. That look always meant pain from her friend. When they were little girls and Azula wanted to practice kissing, she had always forced Ty Lee into it with that look. Not that the circus girl had a problem with kissing pretty girls. But not like that.

She was shocked out of her memories at a pleasurable feeling. The darker skinned girl had clamped her mouth around Ty Lee’s exposed sex. _My pants aren’t even all the way off yet. She must really like girls._ No, that was a lie. She was scared of Azula. They both were. Easily Ty Lee pulled her clothes the rest of the way off, and slowly moved back to lie down. The water tribe girl’s mouth hadn’t left her pussy the whole time.

Despite herself she could feel wetness trickling out onto the poor girls tongue. _Good thing I ate all those moon peaches on the trip over._ She didn’t want to make this unpleasant for the teenager. She was good at this. Surprisingly good. Azula had clearly been giving her practice.

“You are too kind Azula! Sharing your friend here like this.”

Azula laughed in that chilling way of hers. “Oh Ty Lee, you are so funny. She isn’t my friend. She isn’t even mine. ZuZu gave her as a gift to dad. I’m just borrowing his pet.” She leaned down almost conspiratorially. The sudden grunt that the girl made into Ty Lee’s now sodden cunt wasn’t ignored. Ty Lee looked with widened eyes. Yes, Azula had just forced at least two fingers into the girl’s asshole. “I found in her my big brothers bed. I do hope he isn’t growing feelings for the peasant. Father would be so very displeased.” She emphasized the word with a twist of her hand. The girl let out a quiet sob, muffled by Ty Lee’s pussy.

“Don’t hurt her Azula!” The words slipped out, and she covered her mouth with both hands before anything else damning could come. Azula looked directly at her, and then her hand moved. Slowly she pulled her fingers out of the girl’s ass. Her sigh of relief was a shiver over Ty Lee’s clit. A sigh that turned into a sob as Azula reinserted her digits with a third one added.

“I can hurt the peasant all I want Ty Lee.” She had that tone of enjoyment, of pleasure that Ty Lee had learned meant someone was getting harmed. “All I want, as long I don’t leave any marks. Father wouldn’t like that.” Ty Lee suddenly understood. She realized what had happened. And her heart went out to the princess, her friend since they were kids. But she couldn’t show any sympathy. Azula would pounce on that and tear it to shreds. Instead she had to get this out of the beautiful future Fire Lord’s system.

“I’m sure she can handle it Azula! I just wouldn’t want you to tear her. Blood all over would spoil the fun. And you’ve trained her so well; I think she’s going to make me cum soon!” With a small start Ty Lee realized that she wasn’t just saying it. The girls tongue was talented and she could feel her pleasure coiling around in her belly.

“Finish her pet!” Azula snapped. “She likes what I’m doing to you.”

 _What? I don’t like her sadistic games._ And the girl’s fingers slipped lower into Ty Lee’s own ass. _Oh! I get it._ “Thank you Princess Azula!” She beamed a smile that turned into an open mouthed moan as her orgasm curled up and around her body. She was sure her aura was a brilliant orange right now. The pleasure didn’t stop. It built again painfully. Ty Lee was many things. Multi orgasmic wasn’t one of them. And Azula knew that very well from their time in school. But this was her way of punishing her friends little outburst. In painful tremors she wondered how many orgasms would satisfy the princess this time.

After her fourth shockwave had run its course she could feel the girl crying harder into her now drenched and sore pussy. _Oh no! Did I squeeze her head to hard!_ Her thighs had clamped together more than once.

“Keep going peasant. Do it to her.” Azula’s voice of command. What was she doing? And then Ty Lee felt the fourth finger open her ass. Just past where it felt good and started to hurt. And then the thumb started to tuck in. _Azula can’t mean that. No, please, princess stop this!_ She had to have her own fist in the poor captive girl as well.

“Thank you Azula, it feels, hnnnng, so good!” She managed with a pained smile.

Azula ignored her. “You can do it girl. Ty Lee is very flexible.” The thumb slipped in and a small cry escaped Ty Lee’s lips. “That’s it. Now pump away.” The girl did, driving her hand hard inside the pink clad teenagers agonized asshole.

Against her will Ty Lee felt another orgasm swelling. This one was different. Stronger, deeper. It scared her as it took control of her limbs, made her flop around and scream. A jet of her juices shot out to paint the slave girls face. On and on it went until she thought she’d black out.

She might have. There was a period of incoherence. She slowly came back to her surroundings. Azula and the girl both had taken their hands out. Thankfully clean, as Azula tossed a perfumed towel into the corner. Ty Lee felt pain, deep inside her. But the gleam in the princess’ eyes was mostly gone. The edge had been taken away. Ty Lee once saw her step on a boy at the beach, step on him so hard she probably broke something between his legs. Just because he had said she was pretty. That was how her friend was. She hurt the things that should be good in her life. And with Ozai here to touch her, it seemed she was worse than before. _I’ll save you Azula. I’ll bring you back to being happy. Maybe then you’ll love me back._ “Thank you princess. That was so much fun!”

“Did you hear her slut? She enjoyed your services. It seems that I’ve been training you to do a good job on a woman. Though from the sounds you make around fathers cock you still need some practice there.” She turned her amber eyes on her friend, and Ty Lee tensed. A small spark still shone in her. There would be at least one more cruelty. For her? Or the poor girl? “I remember how you are Ty Lee. Such a small bladder, especially after something like that.” Azula had often humiliated her when they were children. Forcing her tiny body to orgasm before making her relieve herself in view. The shame she felt as her crush watched her do something gross like that still came up in her dreams. “Don’t hesitate Ty Lee. The pet here will make an excellent receptacle.” So it was to be shame for both of them.

With hateful eyes the dark skinned girl tore her gaze from Azula. _Don’t hesitate, don’t fight it, it’s horrible, but just go along with it._ She pleaded at the slave. No matter how horrible this was, Azula could always punish a refusal worse. With relief she saw the girl bend down again and fasten her mouth over the reddened hole. With an effort Ty Lee relaxed her muscles.

When it was done, Azula pulled the girl away from her task. The last small stream caught her in the face as she went back. Clear, as Ty Lee believed in staying well hydrated. “I think she’s earned a reward, don’t you Ty Lee?” Not waiting for a response she tossed the pet down on top of the acrobat. “Give her a kiss pet.”

As the girl leaned forward, her eyes met Ty Lee’s. There was sympathy there. And fierceness the circus performer envied. _You haven’t broken her yet Princess._

“My name is Katara.” The whisper was so faint, Ty Lee almost thought she had imagined it. She actually smiled a little into the kiss, despite the acrid taste on the Katara’s lips. _Neither of you have broken her yet. I need to talk to Zuko. I need to know what’s happened. And I need Mai. We can save you Azula. We have to, my love._


	8. Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara is shared with the troops
> 
> Inspired by this:  
> https://i.wgirlz.us/fPmhdxy.jpg

Katara followed meekly behind the Firelord. She didn’t have much choice today. He had replaced her collar. Somedays she wore it. Somedays not. It seemed like less of a tool to hold her and more whether or not seeing her held like an animal excited him. The thought of animals made her shudder. She had tried to refuse him the night before. When he attempted to sodomize her, she had said that she was too sore. Not really fighting, but a breach of the total submission she had adopted. He had responded by telling her that if she didn’t spread her cheeks for him this instant, he would take her to the kennels and let one of the rhinos fuck her instead. She felt a deep ache as she walked behind him now. His cock wasn’t the worst thing she might face. Even now she feared. Where were they headed?

They were descending the palace stairs, out into the warm sun of the Fire Nation spring. She hated this. Being naked, exposed, chained. Ozai enjoyed it. Forcing his citizens to see his disgusting tastes was a power trip for him, no less than his times tormenting her. She had a feel for the man now. He was controlled by his lusts for power. Power over others, power over himself. How Zuko had any compassion, she didn’t know.

They strolled slowly across the plaza, towards a squat long building in between a pair of metal foundries. She had learned little about their war making abilities so far. Hard to learn on your back with a rigid cock deep inside. But the small amount of info she had gathered told her that the fire nation only was succeeding in their long war due to the large amounts of metal their volcanic islands spewed out. They took the ore, smelted it, cast it, and made their tanks and ships. She couldn’t think of a way to slow that. But she would. She had to. She had to find some purpose in this, or the endless hours of being raped would be for nothing.

They entered the building, and walked down cramped hallways filled with small doors. This was a barracks, housing the young soldiers the Fire Nation had churned out. She had learned some, when Azula was in her post coital bliss. Over a century before, the princess’ nation had tacitly accepted same sex couples. More than one Avatar had been attracted to their own sex, and the Fire Nation had gone along with that. Why it was said that Kyoshi had over one hundred lovers, in all the spectrum of gender, during her two centuries as a fully realized Avatar. That entire acceptance had changed when Sozin started his war. Same sex couples were banned under pain of death. A religious appeal to mask the true reason. Baby factories. They needed man power, and gays didn’t produce new soldiers.

Ozai turned a blind eye to his own daughter’s lusts. But he harshly carried out the prescribed punishments to any other gays found in his kingdom. Near as Katara could tell Azula was only attracted to women. _Maybe that’s where Ozai’s abuse started?_ She felt sympathy for the princess. Sympathy she wished she could remove.

“In here pet.” His gravelly voice was as level as ever. He opened a door in the barracks and they entered a wide chamber. Tables pushed to the sides of the room suggested a mess hall. The floor was bare stone, with the exception of one small rug placed in the center. Lining the walls were young men and women, wearing their off duty robes. All soldiers. Fresh recruits, most not any older than Katara. With a sinking feeling she knew why Ozai had brought her here.

“Sons and daughters of the Fire Nation. Soon you will deploy to the Earth Kingdom. You will serve honorably, and do your Firelord proud.” They shifted at his speech. Some showed pride, others simply fear. A century of war wore very thin on the young. “I wished to express my pride in you before you left.” Servants were scurrying amongst the soldiers, handing items to the female troops. There were shocked gasps and murmurs passing between them. “Enjoy yourselves before you go to war. You lord commands it.”

Katara was thrown to the middle of the room. She fell to her knees just over the rug. Planned as Ozai plans every move. The young men and women shuffled. No one moved. They were nearly as uncomfortable as hers.

“Pet, make them welcome.” Everything clicked to her. He had expectations.

“Please, Fire soldiers. Make use of me.” That should satisfy him.

The group moved closer. Everyone was hesitant. But Korra had learned to recognize the signs of arousal. The rush of blood into the cocks of the boys. The swelling of the lips of the girls, the dripping of their juice. She could feel it all in her bending. There was something there. But she couldn’t quite reach it.

Tentative hands grabbed her. Her ankles were drawn over her head, and her holes exposed to the room. (<https://i.wgirlz.us/fPmhdxy.jpg>) She took it. She had no choice. She tried to tell herself that she was prepared to be gangbanged by the room. Katara still cried. Her voice begged, despite her brain trying to keep it back. “Please, please don’t. Please tell him no. Don’t do this.” Sex always hurts. Be it Ozai or Azula, it hurt and broke her more inside.

Her legs spread, pulled above her head while she cried. A boy took position between her thighs, and she felt the familiar presence of a cock at her dry pussy. He thrust forward, she called out, and he leaned in close. “I’m sorry. He’ll hurt us. My family needs me to live. The money from being a soldier keeps them going. Please, I’ll try to be gentle.” The boy was no older than her.

He thrust. Slowly. This was new to her. No one had fucked her with anything aside from max strength. Slowly and steadily. He moved carefully. Her vagina felt things. Things that weren’t bad. That normally took careful attention from her owners. she hated to think of them as that, but that was the truth. He was being slow and considerate, not moving until he felt her loosen enough to accept his modest size. And when he did move, it touched places in her that had only known hurt. She liked it. It felt good.

All to quickly he gasped, and she felt him pull out and let loose across her belly and small breasts. Apparently the Firelord had ordered none to cum where she might fall pregnant. That implications of that were not something she wished to consider. A young woman too his place, hair cropped at her shoulders.

“I’ve had practice.” It was a whisper, the kind borne of secrecy. “This won’t be bad for you, water girl.” Her thrusts were sure, the polished wood phallus sinking into Katara. She was shocked to find herself wet. The movement wasn’t bad. Like the boy before it felt good. She started moaning, not caring that she was being wanton. In and out the wood moved and the girl began to make noises of her own. Noises that sent thrills through Katara. When Azula made those noises she hated it. It meant the princess was happy and that meant bad things. But this solider was sharing her pleasure, and that was unique excitant. They moved together, Katara’s hips thrusting up. The hands holding her ankles didn’t lessen, but they allowed the movement. With a cry, she came. She orgasmed hard, the first she had shared with a person willingly. The girl above her shared in that pleasure, and quivered within her.

The girl withdrew, after planting a light kiss on Katara’s lips. A man replaced her. He had surely been with a woman before. There was a confidence to his movement. He pounded her, and added his cum to her belly. One after the other. After five people her climaxes had begun to fade. And so it was under her own power that she asked something she never thought could happen.

“Please.” She lay atop a girl, strapons as deep as it could go. Her hands went back and spread her cheeks. “Please, somebody, in my ass.” She wasn’t disappointed. Within moments an eager cock was pushing into her. She had never felt anything pleasurable in that hole. Until now. He was slow. He was cautious. He waited for her earring. And it felt amazing! Being double stuffed was like nothing she had ever experienced. He fantasies, the thing that kept her going shifted. Normally when being raped she imagine it was Aang. Gently fucking her, being polite before unleashing his desires into her pussy. Not there was more added.

Her mind rand wild with excitement. Aang in her pussy, loving, sweet, gentle. Her ass, claimed by…. Zuko? The prince was in her mind, slowly inserting himself in her ass. She knew it was a fake cock in her pussy and an unwilling man in her ass. But she imagined it to be her friend and her enemy. Enemy. The man, boy, who had taken her. He didn’t intend any of this. In fact he had resisted. She realized, as her orgasm tore through her, that she didn’t bare him any ill will.

It went on. They added pleasure to her mouth. Be it cock, pussy, or strapon, she took it with few gags. They fucked her, one after another. No one came inside her pussy. As per the orders of their lord. But each ejaculate carried a blast of pleasure for her. It was fun. S _ex can be fun!!_ She had not thought it so.

After hours, it was over. Each solider had had at least two turns, sometimes three or four, especially the women, in a daze; she was pulled almost to her feet, and dragged. Dimly she recognized her own Ozai near her shoulder. But her brain swam in a sea of pleasure. Sex could be fun. And with many people, more fun. And Ozai didn’t own her pleasure. She could choose. She had a choice! That alone was enough to make her shiver, despite her body being dragged up the steps of the royal palace.

_I can have fun. And if it can be fun, I can plan._


	9. Impregnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula makes ZuZu do something he never would have dreamed of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 
> 
> https://holly.paheal.net/_images/8c013536c57906bdc231fe04f5d7daa7/857902%20-%20Avatar_the_Last_Airbender%20Azula%20Nottanj%20Zuko%20legoman.jpg

“I’ve been called away for important business ZuZu.”  
He was standing in her room, watching as she directed servants to pack her needs. “Why?”  
“Because the war effort needs me. I am the princess in case you had forgotten. I’m sure you will be sent on missions as well.” She smirked, and glanced at Katara. The girl was bound against the wall, hands pulled tight to the ceiling. “You do remember that we have other duties aside from playing.”  
Zuko’s fist tightened at his side. She could always get under his skin. Of late, whenever his thoughts turned to the waterbender he had captured, he felt the stirrings of shame. His uncle had barely said two words to him since they had returned. And for reasons he could not put into words that hurt nearly as much as being burned and banished.  
“Of course I know that!” He didn’t mean to yell. He really hadn’t. “What is your mission?”  
“It appears the Avatar was spotted around New Ozai. Formerly Omashu.” She was in her robe again. The same she had worn the night he had assaulted her. She came to you and got exactly what she was seeking! He still felt that guilt. It was one of many things keeping him awake at night. “Father has asked me to go and investigate.”  
“Why would he send you!? I followed the avatar around, I can track him better.”  
“Omashu…” The voice was faint, scared. But with a hint of iron in it. Their heads turned to meet her gaze. Azula smiled when Katara flinched. Zuko felt a small pang of sadness. When he fought her at the spirit oasis she hadn’t flinched for anything. He did this. “What was Aang doing there?”  
Azula started to say something, but Katara barreled on. A smile started to creep onto her face. It was off putting. She smiled, and Zuko could see the welts, scratched, and burns on her naked body. Azula had apparently spent time tormenting her. His eyes drawn to her breasts, he could see that the focus of the pain was there. “He was looking for Bumi!” And she snapped her mouth shut as Azula stepped towards her.  
“Bumi?” She looked as though she had heard the name, but couldn’t quite place it. “Who is that?” Katara visibly trembled as the princess reached for her, but the touch to her nipple was light, a caress.  
“He… he is the king of Omashu.” Katara sighed. There was no resisting the princess. If she gave in now it might be easier. Zuko could read all of that from across the room. What had his sister been doing to the poor girl?  
“Was the king. Now he is a prisoner in New Ozai.” Azula pondered this information. Zuko took a step forward, to say what he didn’t know. Then she stiffened. Her fingernails dug into the sensitive nub she held. And as Katara cried out, Azula whirled to face him. “He’s looking for an Earthbending Teacher! The reports said the old fool was crackbrained beyond reason but that he was a powerful bender in his own right.”  
“You’re hurting her Azula. Stop it!” HE surprised himself by stepping forward and taking her by the wrist. With a tug he pulled her hand free. And felt a small regret. Her fingernails had cut the girl. The tussle was small, but enough to loosen the princess’ robe. It fell to the side, exposing her small pale breasts to him. Cheeks burning he turned around in a huff.  
“Servants, leave us.” Her tone brooked no argument. With quiet bows they shuffled out. Azula walked around in front of him. To his chagrin she hadn’t closed the robe again. “What’s the matter brother? This isn’t the first time you’ve seen them.” She held her modest bust up, tweaking at the nipples. “Go ahead, touch them again.”  
He pushed her back, and she fell towards the bed laughing. “You’re disgusting Azula.”  
“I’m not the one who raped my baby sister.”  
“I didn’t rape you Azula. You wanted it.”  
“That tired old line again Zuko? I thought we’d come past that as a society.” She forestalled his complaints with a spread of her legs. She was totally shaven, down below. He saw a glistening at her lips. She was excited, though whether at him or from something she had done with Katara earlier he didn’t know. “What would dad say, if I told him you raped me?”  
That jolted him as surely as her lightning would. “Why would he care Azula. He does it to you all the time.” He’d carefully asked questions of the servants and guards. Apparently he had done horrible things while Zuko was away. He knew he couldn’t really have defended her. But the difficult child he had known when he left had become this crazy young woman, due to their father’s twisted desires.  
“Oh ZuZu, you know he hates anyone trying to take what’s his. One sentence from me, and that burn on your face would be the least of your worries.” Her hand had gone down to her nether lips, and was stroking at her words. “I daresay you have to do whatever I want. Strip for me brother!” The voice of command was back. “Make it fun for me.”  
Mechanically he started to remove his clothing. His subdued armor from his shoulders, the tapestry like fabric from his middle, the outer robes, the inner. Soon he stood in nothing but his spiked shoes. The cool spring air flowing in from her opened windows seemed to touch every part of his skin, making him exceedingly aware of how vulnerable he was. She could, and would have him killed.  
“How disappointing. Not even hard. And I thought you liked this sort of thing.” Her fingers pumped steadily and her breathe started to come in little gasps. “Or is it because I’m doing this willingly? Was it different before? Because you forced me. Are you like father?” she almost spat that last, and he saw her fingers jerk sharply upward. “Is it the helplessness? Was that what got you off in my mouth, ZuZu?”  
“Shut up Azula. You always lie. You made me do that. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Who said anything about hurting?” He hand came up and he threw himself to the floor. A ball of blue fire shot from her fingers and streaked through the air where his head had been.  
“What was that!” He was up in an instant, hand poised to fire back at her. There was no threat, her hands were both occupied in her own self pleasure again. And then he heard the clatter behind him. Zuko turned, and saw Katara rising to her feet. The blast of fire had broken her chains just above her wrists. Still cuffed with a very short length. A hair lower in her aiming and Azula would have taken the girls hands.  
“Since helplessness seems to excite you, ZuZu. Pet, get my big brother hard and ready.”  
Zuko didn’t move. He didn’t resist as Katara came forward and sank to her knees in front of him. Her mouth opened and she took him onto her tongue. There was skill to her movements. Trained by his father no doubt. Despite his misgivings he felt his blood pound. And his member began to harden in the warm confines of her mouth.  
“That’s enough pet. Come here and pleasure me.” Katara meekly stood and for the briefest of moments his eyes met hers. There was still strength in her. But she flashed the same hate towards him that she had towards Azula. And he knew he deserved it. Katara climbed onto the bed with a grace that defied the visible signs of trauma on her skin. Azula had hurt her the previous night. He could see the evidence everywhere he looked. Only now did he see the be gemmed end of something between her cheeks. Azula had put something in her anus! “Not my pussy girl. Lay under me, I want to sit on your tongue while Zuko fucks me.”  
That brought him up short. “What do you mean Azula?! No, I won’t.”  
“Oh Zuzu, did you think this was just a tease?”  
“But father, you said-“  
“Zuko, I own you now. Don’t you realize that? And you are going to fuck me.” She settled down with a sigh, slowly grinding her asshole on the girls tongue. He shuddered at the memory of Azula giving him that strange pleasure. “Well ZuZu? I’m waiting?”  
He hesitated. He could end this. Dress and walk away. Leave her unsatisfied in whatever game she was playing. She probably wouldn’t attack him. Probably. But there was the very real threat of tattling to Ozai. And… if he left now she would be angry. And knowing her she would vent that anger onto Katara who had already suffered enough because of him. He couldn’t add to it. And with a start he realized he meant that. Even to himself, he felt guilt for this. He had to fix it. His mind sharpened. Clarity he hadn’t felt in many years blasting away the fog of uncertainty. For now, he had to play along.  
Without a word he straddled Katara’s form, well aware of her body between his legs. Without a care for her preparation he rammed into Azula. She was soaking wet. “Yes Zuko, do it. Fuck me hard.” He launched himself into a blistering pace, painfully aware that his balls were slapping Katara on the chin with each thrust. “That’s it. Faster! And you warn me before you unload your nasty cum. wouldn’t want any royal children would we.” Katara and Zuko shuddered at the same time, but he couldn’t deny the surge of arousal those nasty words shot through him.  
They fucked for several minutes. He couldn’t think of it any other way. This wasn’t making love, this wasn’t intimacy. This was raw animal fucking. Dominance. Her holding the upper hand, him trying to take it, and Katara stuck in the middle. Again, thought of the girl sent a pang through him. It hurt to think of her in distress. You did this to her, prince Zuko. For your own comforts, for your honor, you condemned her. He tamped the thoughts down, and focused on thrusting faster. Poor Katara was struggling to breathe, and he was enjoying himself despite the guilt washing over him like waves.  
Was this Azula’s true nature? Or was this all their fathers doing? Or mothers? Is Ursa had shown more care for her daughter, this could have been avoided. His feelings were a tangle. The one thing he couldn’t deny was the pleasure. The enjoyment of his little sister’s fiery cunt, the feeling of her body under his, the utter domination of Katara as he straddled her body.  
“Think about it ZuZu. Someday you will be Firelord and you can do this with anyone you wish. Any peasant we choose. Ty Lee? I know you’ve snuck glimpses of her full bosom. So uncouth for a girl as young as me to have a rack like that. What about Mai? I know you fancied her as a child. Should I summon her back to the palace, so you and I, and pet I suppose,” she added as an afterthought. “Can enjoy her body? I have suspicions that she fancies herself the top dog in bed.” Zuko growled, and pushed harder into her. He could feel her cervix, the end of the tunnel, against his head. He pushed hard, and she gasped at the sensation. Good. She could still feel some pain. “Fine, not Mai. Perhaps after you and I are Firelord,” He didn’t miss the change from her earlier talk. “We can find mother. Banished Queen Ursa. How would you like to fuck her brother?”  
Zuko wanted to tell her to shut up. He wanted to hit her. He wanted to give her a burn to match his own. What he did was cum. To his never-ending shame his sister’s words pushed him over the edge. Fucking mother. It was crass, it was evil. He started to pull away as his orgasm began to overtake his body.  
Azula knew. She always knew more about him than he did. She lifted up just enough for Katara to gasp air, and then kicked her viciously in the side. With a groan and a whimpered “Why?” the waterbender tumbled off the bed and out of sight. Azula then dug her heels in her brothers back and held tight. “I do hope you weren’t planning on pulling out dear brother.” And to his horror he unloaded into her.  
*

He sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Not bothering to dress, not minding that his cock sat weeping onto one of her shirts.  
“Don’t worry about it ZuZu. I’m probably still too young to give us an heir. If not…” she trailed off, and he sensed her lips quirk up into a satisfied smile. “Well, let’s just hope we are ready to deal with dad when the time comes.” And she slipped out of the room. He hadn’t even noticed her dressing.  
Behind Zuko, there was a faint sound of sniffling. Katara! In his shame and despair he had forgotten her. As calmly as he could manage he began to dress. The sound of her sobs clashed with the rustle of his clothing. There was no question of facing her before he was dressed. The last thing the girl needed now was a penis. With a lurch to his stomach he realized she had her fill of that from his father. His father… who had arranged the death of Azulon, banished Ursa, usurped Iroh, raped Azula, enslaved Katara, humiliated and tormented Zuko…. The man he had pledged his honor to. The monster… it was difficult to think of his father poorly. But necessary. That man was a monster.  
“Katara.” His voiced rasped more than usual. There were tears in his eyes. “I’m so… so very sorry.” Her sobs had cut off. “I’m going to fix this. Please, hold on. You are strong. I know you are…” This was the hardest part. He had to meet her gaze. Slowly Zuko walked around the bed, and looked at her. She hadn’t moved from where Azula had thrown her. “You beat me, under the moon. I know you are strong. You can’t know it, but I’m as much a prisoner as you are. I will fix this.”  
“Fuck off Zuko.” Her words were a whisper. “You did this. You aren’t any different from them. Ashmaker!” The word came out a yell.  
He walked away. Out into the antechamber. There rested a small cistern. He lifted it and came back.  
“Please, I wish I could take this back.” Even nude, beaten, her face covered in the drying fluids of his poor sister, she looked more regal than he had ever been. “I will make it up to. If it’s the last thing I do.” He hurled the contents of the basin at her. Not much. A pitiful puddle. But she caught it. The water swirled around her harm, and up her body. In amazement he watched as her welts repaired themselves, and then the water sank into her cuffs. Stored, safely, hidden away. But present.  
“Zuko…” her words held discretion. Pain, fear, anger, hope. “Why?”  
“Because you have the honor I always wanted.” Before she could ask for the explanation he himself dint quite have, he left the room. Now, to find his uncle.


	10. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the truth

Katara knelt next to the throne. The heat of the fires before her was as uncomfortable as every day. But no one knew about the gift Zuko had given her. The small bowl of water he had thrown at her turned out to be a life send. She had had to hide it before the cuffs were removed. Well, it was unpleasant, but bending it up into herself was the only option. Up inside her vagina, deeper, past her cervix, and into her womb. This had given her ideas. If she could bend water inside her body… there were other liquids there. Perhaps she could use them? This line of thought was dangerous. Ozai had carefully trained her to fear bending. Even when she healed herself after he slept she flinched.

“What of production on the Drill?” He said with a tone that emphasized the capitol. She had heard this before, and wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“It will be ready to deploy within a few days, Firelord.”  War Minister Qin said. She knew of the man after their visit to the northern air temple.

“Good. I wish my daughter to be present for the actual use of the Drill. There is no one I trust more to lead the invasion of Ba Sing Se.” There were murmurs at that. Why her and not the heir?

Katara had thoughts on Zuko. Why was he so different from the other two? He never delighted in hurting her. In fact he only interacted with her when he had no choice. What made him different from his family?

“No one father?” His voice rang out true in the room. Zuko. The prince. Katara’s head rose with a crack towards his form. She could barely see his face above the flame as he walked towards the long table.

“You were not invited to this war council Zuko. You would do well to remember that.” Ozai had his commanding voice. That was a bad sign. He could see as well as anyone that this wasn’t simply insubordination. Katara had noticed the sword hilts on his shoulders, the way he squared himself.

“I’m here to tell the truth.”

“Telling the truth in the middle of a war council meeting? This should be interesting.” Katara could feel him tense. The fire in front of her flared briefly, the muscle of his leg beside her flexed.

“For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor I wanted, but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn.” He pointed one or his swords forward at that. The fires had died down a bit, providing Katara a better view. That was bad. He only pulled the fire back when cooling his anger.

“It was to teach you respect!”

“It was wrong. And it was cruel. As so much of your life has been cruel.” He looked at her and her heart leapt. What did he mean?

Ozai laughed. “Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn’t he?” Katara didn’t notice the shift in Iroh. He sat with the War ministers, but he seldom spoke. Now he moved, as though uncomfortable.

“Yes. He has. I should have listened to his lessons better.” Zuko drew his second sword and looked sadly at her. “I could have avoided some mistakes if I had.”

Things happened fast. Ozai stood and Katara felt her long hair stand on end. In moments lightning shot from his fingers directly at his first born. She would have screamed if she had time. Not Zuko, not like this.

Iroh rose and caught the lightning in his own two fingers. Then with a sinuous movement that reminded her of her own bending training he sent the crackling power back at his younger brother. There was a burst of fire, a burst of power, and the chain connected to her neck broke. She was free. As free as she had been for months. The Firelord down and hurt, no tethers.

Zuko’s hand closed around her upper arm. “Come with me.” Without protest she rose. And followed him as he and Iroh ran down the halls and out to the gates. Down the winding road towards the docks. Her mind was dazed, the world passing in a whirl.

They stopped at the dock. A ship waited. Not the biggest, but not the smallest. A crew was there, fighting off attackers. A man with mutton chops stood waiting on the deck. Fire shot from his fists. “Run Prince Zuko!” he called as he sent an armored man tumbling into the water.

It was too much. They were surrounded in moments. Too many fire benders for Iroh and Zuko to handle. She was going to die, die with rescue just meters away. No. not like this. She summoned the water she had hid up inside, wincing as it rushed from her uterus to her hands. The way it had moved, like a part of her….

Her water turned to ice as she sent it through the chest of the closest soldier. The gap allowed Iroh to move sending bursts of flames through the others. This was a fight to the death. And many fell. But again, the numbers proved too great and she as pressed between Iroh and Zuko. They were protecting her. Her captors, trying to keep her safe. She would have laughed if not for the sight of fire heading their way.

She moved. She did… something. Something she had puzzled out with the water inside her that didn’t entirely sit right in her own mind. Her hands twitched, and the Firebenders immediately in front of her fell to their knees with cried of shock. She was… she was bending the blood in their bodies! It was wrong. She felt sick doing it. But as they boarded the ship, kneeling enemies all around, she couldn’t dredge regret out of any part of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very different from my original plans, but a drunk urge had me go this direction. Thoughts?


	11. Contemplation

The full moon hung heavy over the water. She could feel its presence, feel the pressure, and feel the familiar touch of Princess Yue. It felt right. What didn’t feel right was the clothing. It unnerved her how being clothed felt wrong. A few weeks ago she was herself. Now… she was forever marked by the ministrations of the Firelord and his daughter. And Zuko…

But Zuko had never hurt her. Not on purpose' certainly this was all his fault. But he had risked his life to help rescue her. And Iroh… that nice old man had always treated her well. She needed to talk with them. But Zuko had had sex around her. She couldn’t face him with that. It hurt, it burned into her memory. And so, with a certain step she went to find Iroh.

He was in the belly of the ship, playing a game of Pai Sho with the men. These men, this crew. She had learned little other than the fact they were loyal to Zuko. Something about him risking his life to save them during a storm. Dimly she recalled saving Sokka and a bitter old man from a tempest some time ago. What felt a lifetime ago after her captivity. They had seen Zuko on the deck of a similar ship and he had not attacked them. According to the men he had foolishly driven into the tempest, but had chosen to put his own life at risk to help some of them. They had also told her more of his past. For the first time she learned of why he had his burn scar. Ozai had deformed his own son. For nothing more than an outburst that proved to be right.

Zuko had honor. She hated herself for admitting it. He had honor. He had… good? She didn’t want to consider that. He was the cause of her greatest suffering. And yet, she sympathized with him? Why was life so complicated?

And what had she learned during the escape. There was water in places she hadn’t suspected. In people… She had forced those people to here will moving their bodies like some tormented puppet master. She had moved the blood and other liquids in the bodies to force them to bow to Zuko and his uncle. They boarded the ship and the captain greeted them kindly enough. A salute to the Fire nationals and an averted gaze at her nudity. It was such a common part of her life now that she hadn’t realized until later that he was uncomfortable. They had found her clothing quickly. A two piece, skirt and top covering.

As she gazed out at the water, idly bending the sea up to her hand and letting it fall, she heard footsteps on the deck behind her. Readying an attack she turned sharply.

“Please, my lady, don’t hurt me.” It was merely Iroh. “I just wanted to talk.” He came to her and leaned forward on the low wall that lined the deck. She turned cautiously and joined him in his contemplation of the sea.

“Iroh, where are we going?” It was the most words she had uttered since the escape. Part of her cringed at that. Expecting Azula or Ozai’s punishment at her words. But they weren’t here. She was free. Somewhat free. “What do you and _Zuko_ intend to do with me?” She couldn’t help the darkening of her tone at the prince’s name.

Iroh sighed and reached out to put an arm around her shoulder. She flinched at the motion. All her contact with humans since the North Pole had been rape, pain, suffering. But this was warm. It was soft. It wasn’t an invasion of her body. It was just a kind gesture from a man who knew she was in pain. So she leaned into it.

“I know my nephew plans to find the Avatar. And I suspect it is to join him.”

She shot her eyes up towards his but gazed out at the horizon. “You can’t be serious. Aang will never let him join up. Not after chasing us, hunting us… Taking me…” She blushed deeply with the shame, pain, terror… and deep down arousal. Her time had not been purely bad. Reluctant pleasure had been pulled from her teen body.

“Zuko is deadly serious. He wants to make amends. When he captured you… well neither of us suspected what had happened to my little brother. I would not have allowed your transport back to the capital if I suspected.”

Something about that caught her attention. What had he said?

“But things were worse than even I had feared. My poor niece. My little brother was almost always a harsh man, but I never thought-“

“Wait, Iroh. You're _little_ brother?” She was incredulous.

“Yes. I was the firstborn.”

“What happened? Shouldn’t you be Firelord?”

He sighed. “I was destined for that terrible position, yes. But I failed. My siege of Ba Sing Se. My only son, Lu Ten. He fell.” There was such emotion in her voice that she found herself hugging him instead of the other way around. “My brother took advantage of my lapse during that time of grief. I suspect he killed our father.” There was a pause. She felt him shiver and force control. “Rather, I suspect he forced his kindly wife Ursa to kill our father. And then… disposed of her.” That last held an edge.

“You didn’t challenge him? He stole that from you.”

“Child, I lost my only son. I could not think straight enough to do what needed done. By the time I was in my right mind, it was far too late.”

They stood in silence for long minute after, both enjoying the simple happiness of another’s comfort and embrace. She felt the ocean, the currents, and the moon. She felt the liquid in her own body and his. This gave her pause.

“Iroh… on the docks I did something.”

He sighed. “Yes, Katara, you did.”

“What was it? It was awful, like id reached inside those men…”

“You did something I had always feared. You realized that your control of water extended beyond the obvious. Beyond the standard.” When she was silent he continued. “You reached inside those men, and you used the water in their blood.”

She remained quiet. This was a new development. “What does it mean?”

He sighed. “I don’t know Katara. You’ll have to figure that out on your own.”

They steamed ahead in silence, Yue’s light shining down on them.

 

 

 

Azula sat on the Earth King’s throne. She wore green garb befitting an Earth Kingdom peasant. The role play and subterfuge she had enjoyed since the drill broke the outer wall had been fun. Over the course of the last couple months she and her two friends had furthered the Fire Nation’s cause in the Earth Kingdom capital. And now she held the throne. The Dai Li were hers. The Earth King was imprisoned with his ridiculous bear below the throne room. Long Feng was dead at her hands. And… she had a problem. A problem she had caused, certainly. But it was still Zuko’s fault.

“Azula… you look different.” Ty Lee piped up beside the throne. She was doing a handstand to keep herself amused while the Dai Li processed the citizens in front of her. How many had surrendered to swear oaths to her and the Fire nation. How many tried to rebel and were being enslaved or executed.

“Oh? Whatever do you mean Ty Lee?” She knew already. Ty Lee had already guessed. And she supposed Mai knew as well. But the torment of forcing her circus freak friend to admit it was fun in and of itself.

“Azula you look.” She gulped. “Azula, have you gained weight?” IT came out a squeak.

The Fire Princess arched an eyebrow and reached over to caress her friend’s pussy through her under garments. Her skirt having fallen around her middle. The girl gave a shrill sound and fell backwards. “Of course I’ve gained some weight.” She stood, letting her slightly swollen belly become apparent. “I'm well into my 18th week of pregnancy after all.”

Dead. Silence. No one around her dared move. The air felt heavy with her pronouncement. Not only had she out bent a master Earthbender, but she was been pregnant the whole time. At 14.

“Who’s the father?” Mai’s dry tones cut the silence like one of her knives.

“There are only two options, unless a girl could have got me with child.” She drew it out. She knew who the parent was. And it was going to hurt Mai. That pleasure, causing her stoic friend emotional pain, was enough to soak her knickers. “Either my father of Zuzu. I rather think it was my dear brother. He was the last to cum inside me.”

She settled back into the throne to the sound of Mai quietly vomiting off the dais to the side. Good. Her crush on Azula’s dear brother needed popping one day. Azula had the rule of the Earth kingdom to consider. And finding the Avatar, who had fled once the certainty of her victory became clear. And nurturing her child. And sorting out the Earth Kingdom nationals. She pretended to not notice Ty Lee’s stricken gaze and she looked upon the peasants before her. The latest to kneel was a lovely girl with unkempt hair and beautifully enormous breasts. Bigger even than Ty Lee’s. She gestured to the Dai Li to bring the girl up the steps closer.

“What is your name, girl?”

“Jin, your grace.” She kept her head properly bowed.

Azula grinned. She missed her father’s dear pet Katara. Perhaps this Jin could keep her company. If not her, why she had two loyal friends to torment. Her hormones demanded some pleasure. And she would take it as she pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about where to go next. A Katara chapter, meeting up with Aang? An Azula Chapter for more sadistic smut? An Ozai chapter for something I'm not sure of yet?  
> What do you guys think?


	12. Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara needs to do something. As much as she doesn't want to.

Katara steeled herself. She stood in front of Zuko’s door, on board their ship. The _Honor_. She had insisted on a name. Oddly enough these ashmaker's didn’t name their ships. That was bad luck. She had been raised to consider every vessel made a female with a name. That brought good fortune to the crew, honoring the moon spirit. Which happened to be a princess now. A woman she had known and held in high regard.

She thought of her brother. She had believed she’d never see Sokka again when Zuko had taken her to the Fire Nation Capital. But now that event sent shivers of excitement through her. That worried her. The excitement was partially sisterly love for a person who had protected her since she was born. The other was arousal… For the man who had protected her since she was born.

Her boundaries had been broken down and then trampled by Azula and her evil father. She felt herself lust for Sokka. That was wrong, sick, evil. But undeniable. He had been her comapni0on, protector, friend, and closest love for years. She couldn’t dredge up any feeling aside from love and lust for him. The thought of Sokka holding her, kissing her forehead, and driving his cock up her ass…

She shook herself and knocked on the steel door in front of her. She would deal with her depraved thoughts at an appropriate time. Her mind needed to be focused on the here and now. The door slowly opened, and the unscarred eye peaked out. He didn’t trust. Just as she.

The door flew open at recognition. “Katara?!” He was dressed only in his small clothes. That chest was chiseled. She allowed herself to consider that for the first time. Ozai was the same, but in Zuko she found it exciting rather than threatening. “What are you doing here? I thought you would be avoiding me?”

She pushed past him into the room. It was sparse. A pair of swords on his nightstand. The bed stripped of all finery but the merest covering. He didn’t seem to act like a prince. “Zuko.” His name coming from her lips was strong, but strange. She felt her body shift at its utterance. Pain, sadness, fear, excitement, desire. All of that flushed through her. He moved then, stepping beside her, a respectful distance away. “Zuko, we need to talk.” The sound of her own confidence took her aback. With strong strides she moved to the bed and sat down at its foot. Had she not moved her knees surely would have given out.

For long moments they regarded each other. Then he broke the gaze and stepped towards the small desk he had. “Can I get you anything? Wine? Tea?” He had a kettle and a small pitcher there. The gentle rocking of the ship didn’t so much as slosh a drop over the edge.

Katara gestured. A small amount of tea flowed out of the kettle. It moved to one of the cups on the desk, and then flipped that cup over. It hovered to her outstretched hand, and then righted itself. She took a sip. It was very good. If a bit cooler than she would have liked.

Zuko grimaced. “Tea it is then.” He poured himself wine and then stood leaning against the wall to look at her. “Uncle made it. He always insists I have a kettle of his best at hand. Says it’s only proper for his relatives to have tea.” He gave a low throaty chuckle.

“It’s good, Zuko. I knew you didn’t make it when I tasted it.” He chuckled again at that. Her barb had no thorns. “It’s a little cold though.”

He nearly tripped in his haste towards her. At the sudden movement she lifted her hand and the wine in the pitcher shot upward and moved in his direction. To drown him she realized. With effort she sent it back. “Please, Katara. Let me heat it.” He took the cup from her hands, and then gently blew down into the liquid. When he gave it back it was steaming and was the perfect heat to be enjoyed fully.

 _Just because he moves fast doesn’t mean he’s going to hurt you. He helped you escape, remember?_ He had also caught her in the first place. She was surprised to find little anger behind that. He didn’t know what madness his home had descended into. He had been a victim too. Just… not as much as her. Endless tortures and rapes, versus being treated as prince? No, he hadn’t earned her sympathy.

They stood silently for several minutes. He gulped his wine and then poured another. Casually unaware of his half undressed state. She wasn’t unaware. He was handsome, the scar only leant a sense of danger to his features. And that chest. Despite only being 16 he had a build men twice his age would work for. And she had personally seen his cock. It had been in his sister’s mouth and then spewed its contents on her face. It was an impressive piece. 

She pulled herself together and then spoke the words she had come to say. “Zuko, I want you to fuck me.”

He stared, spluttered into his wine, and then stared more. The silence stretched as he uncomfortably adjusted himself in his pants. He took a gulp, and then steeled himself. “Katara, no.” There was conviction there. And guilt. “I ruined your life. I can’t make it worse.”

“It’s not worse if I asked for it.” She knew this was necessary. Knew it had to happen. But she didn’t feel thrilled. She felt terrified. “I _need_ it Zuko. To be fucked by a good person. Not by someone who did it to hurt me.”

He flinched. “My father is evil.”

“And your sister!”

“Azula didn’t have a choice. Dad made her bad. He twisted her.”

“Did he Zuko?” She was quiet. “Ty Lee told me some of their childhood together. Did he actually change her? Or was Azula rotten to the core beforehand?”

Zuko sighed and then slumped down onto the bed beside her. “She’s always been trouble. But she’s my sister. I can’t give up on her, can I?” The intensity of his plea took her aback.

“Zuko…” What could she say? The truth. “Zuko, Azula is crazy and she needs to go down.”

He was silent. He stared at her, his amber eyes meeting her blue. “Why?”

That word carried so much emotion to her. And she instinctively knew what he meant. “Because I've only been fucked unwillingly. So far I’ve never given myself to anyone under my own will. I want you to change that.”

He sighed. “Katara, this isn’t right. We both know why. Wait till we get to the Avatar. Ask him.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want my first time with Aang to be tainted with memories. I want his first time to be good. Not with me crying and begging him to stop.” That last was directed right at his face. His fault.

Zuko sighed, and began unlacing his pants. He knew when he was beat. “How do you want-“ He was cut off as Katara, moved her hand. It felt like his entire body stiffened. She moved him, hovered him, over to the bed. She was showing him her newfound powers, while also leaving him pain free.

When he landed, she had laid back, closed her eyes, and spread her legs. “Do it Zuko. I can feel how hard you are.” That wasn’t a lie. He was iron hard.

He hesitated. And then his little head made the decision. With a quick move he rolled over her and thrust. She cried out. It sounded like pain and hurt. As all her sounds had been. But this didn’t carry weight. She was very wet, totally ready. And so he thrust away. Much as he had into his little sister. Hard and fast. Somewhere in the thrust of bodies their clothing came away.

Katara panted. It felt… good. No pain. No fear. Just pleasure. She almost felt fear at how good it felt. HE thrust with reckless abandon, and she moved back against him. They met with slapping flesh, dripping fluids, and mingling cries.

It happened to her first. She came, hard. Her body quivered like it never had before. Her back arched, her mouth opened in a cry, and her orgasm forced a jet of liquid out against his belly. The sensation sent Zuko tumbling over the edge and he came deep inside of her.

They fell apart panting. In silence they collected themselves. Zuko noticed movement behind him and sat up. She was moving her hand, intricate gestures, and a small stream of his semen was moving from her, combined with her own juices. It collected in the air before them, a small white streaked ball. She slowly smirked at him, and then bent their collected excitement into her open mouth. She swallowed, only slightly covering her grimace. When he opened his mouth, she forestalled him. “Zuko it’s not the worst thing I've had in my mouth recently. And…” There was hesitation. She barreled on in a rush. “The nastiness of it excites me.”

He held her gaze, and then slowly ran a hand along her cheek. “Katara, I-“ She cut him off, leaping to her feet.

“I need to go. Thank you Zuko. Thank you for that.” And she rushed from the room.

As he fell back against his pillow, cock already hardening again from the excitement of what he had witnessed, he noticed her clothing on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula chapter next? Katara? Ozai? What do you guys/girls think?


End file.
